


I might be in love with you

by alittlelance (glaratrash)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, No Smut, This is so soft, keith confesses to lance, klance, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaratrash/pseuds/alittlelance
Summary: “I..” Keith paused and took in a deep breath. “I think… I love someone”“What!” Lance squeaked, pulling his hair.





	I might be in love with you

Why. Why on earth did Keith think would be a good idea?

 

Lance had invited everyone to a team-wide sleepover/game night in his room. It had started out perfectly fine to be honest. The entire room had been transformed into a giant pillow fort and he even managed to hang space-fairy lights. It was actually… fun. Hunk had brought snacks and laughed and talked. Well Keith didn’t really talk much, but he still felt included. 

Lance hadn’t even made one sly comment about how “greasy his mullet was” or how “hot headed he was” the entire night. Which wouldn’t have been an issue anyways because lately he’d noticed that him and Lance had been getting closer, their jabs not holding the same sting. 

To top it all off he was the reigning champion in everything that he played and he got the satisfaction of wiping that shit-eating grin off Lances face. 

 

But now that things had winded down everyone had parted their separate ways with different random excuses.

“Sorry buddy, I’m a big guy and there isn’t enough room in here for me to sleep” Hunk said as he stood and left for his own room.

“I have stuff to do.” Is the only excuse pidge gave before she grabbed her laptop and walked out. No one was brave enough to question her. 

Shiro and Allura hadn’t even made it in the first place so that left only Keith, sitting on the floor of Lance’s room with a controller in one hand and lance sitting next to him. Oddly quiet. 

Keith cleared his throat and tried to think of something… anything to say but he was coming up short. 

“Hey.” Lance said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.” Keith responded way too fast. Embarrassed he looked away and tried to hide the flush creeping up his neck. Lance chuckled and relaxed leaning back against the edge of his bed. 

“So… I know this may sound weird but hear me out.” he said quickly holding up his hands.

“I...I’m listening” Keith replied, oddly fond how how cute Lance looked when he was panicking. He was way past the denial stage of his crush on Lance and had long since accepted his fate. 

“Can I braid your hair.. And before you say no I know that I always pick on it, but it looks so soft and I’ve been dying to get my hands in it.. and I promise this is in a strictly platonic way and… would you SAY something!” he said ending his rant and looking at Keith wide eyed. 

 

Keith just looked at him, stunned because it was the last thing he ever expected Lance to say to him. This was not in his list of practiced scenarios with Lance that Shiro had taken him through. 

“Uh… sure?”

“Really!” Lance beamed, his smile so bright that Keith had to look away just to keep his heart from bursting in his chest. If he’d known before that all it took to make Lance smile at him like that was to let him braid his hair he would’ve done it weeks ago.

“Yeah. I’ve never  had anyone do this before though.” he turned around with his back facing Lance and held his breath. 

“Well you’re in luck because I used to braid my sister Marcela’s hair every morning before school and she had a birds nest for hair.”

_ Shit. Calm down keith. He’s only braiding your hair.. Jesus why is my heart racing .. oh! _

When he felt Lance’s long slim fingers running through his hair he had to bite back a satisfied groan because, shit, that felt good. He could feel lance pulling his hair back and gently scraping his fingers across his scalp. He felt his eyes slowly drift closed.

“Mhm” he sighed, leaning into the touch. Lance’s hand froze for a second and Keith almost jerked away panicked but Lance relaxed and kept going.

“Y’know your hair is softer than I thought it would be.” He said 

“Really? What did you think it would feel like.” He said back blushing. Internally grateful that Lance couldn’t see his face.

“Hmm I’m not sure, but I like it” Lance said , his voice oddly soft. Keith loved that voice.

_ Wait loved?!?..Yeah.. That’s right I love that voice.. Who am I kidding.. I love this guy. _

Keith bit his lip and blushed at how absurd it was that he could think all of these things and Lance had no idea. 

_ He has no idea... _

Behind him Lance slowly began twisting pieces of Keiths hair together into a loose braid, skillfully pulling each piece back,

“You know it’s weird if you don’t say anything.” Lance teased.

“I..” Keith paused and took in a deep breath. “I think… I love someone” 

“What!” Lance squeaked, pulling his hair.

“Agh!”

“Oh.. I’m sorry..” he stammered and let go of Keith’s hair, before turning him around. 

“It’s okay..” Keith replied blushing at how close they suddenly were, and how tense the atmosphere was in the room. 

“Soooo” Lance said, his eyes shining with glee. He was a total sap for romance and everyone in the castle knew Lance was a hoe for a good romance story. “How do you know?” he leaned forward, his elbows pressed on his knees and looked at Keith with a dreamy smile. 

“Well.. that just it.” he shifted uncomfortably and looked away “I only just realized it.”

“Hmm.. well do you.. Want to be around them?” 

Keith looked up at Lance and thought about how much better his days were when Lance was by his side. The Lance who would tell some corny joke to cheer up the team, who would come check on him while he was in the training deck and made sure he had eaten or slept, who would sit with him in the lounge on their days off and just keep him company. 

 

“Yeah..” He smiled to himself  “Yeah I do, but it’s weird.”

“Weird?” Lance cocked his head to the side and hummed. Keith couldn’t help but think how it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Yeah ..” Keith reached up and idly tugged at the end of his braid running his fingers over it, wracking his mind for the right words. “I see him all the time, but it’s never enough. like.. no matter how much time I spend with them” He pauses and looks up catching Lances eyes as he says it “… no matter how close we are it’s never enough.” 

Lance blushes and stutters before looking away, but Keith continues still looking at him. 

“I can’t help but think about him all the time. He’s fearless, and strong, and selfless. He’s always willing to be there for others. Sometimes when I’m down just hearing his laugh.. Seeing his smile.” Keith pauses and smiles at Lance, who is looking at him wide-eye his face dusted pink. “Seeing his smile makes everything worth it.”  

“O..oh.” Lance says nervously, he licks his lips and flushes an even deeper red when he sees keith’s eyes following the movement. 

“Yeah..” Keith breathes out slowly inching closer. He reaches a hand up and brushes the edge of Lance’s jaw. “Yeah.. he’s amazing and.. I love him.”

“Oh!” he squeaks

Lance’s eyes go impossibly wide and he searches Keith’s face for any indication that this is all some joke, but Keith is serious. More serious than he’s ever been in his entire life. Slowly Keith leans in until their noses are just brushing and he can feel Lance’s breath against his lips. 

Lance, who was sitting stiffly across from him, relaxes his body and leans into the embrace. 

“Lance.”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m going to kiss you.” 

Lance can only nod before Keith is capturing his mouth. His lips gently sliding against Lance’s before he’s allowed access and he slots them together. This kiss only lasts a few moments, but to Keith it feels like an eternity. Lance’s lips are the softest things he’s ever felt in his entire life, and if Zarkon was to attack and he died tomorrow he’d die a happy man.

“Hey…” Lance breathes when they break apart. 

“Yeah?” keith replies just as breathless.

“It’s me…. They guy you’re in love with?” 

Keith huffs out a laugh, going in for another chaste kiss.

“No .. it was Hunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for my fav new mom on tumblr. This is super fluffy and soft. I'm not good at fluff so please forgive me., but it was self indulgent and I loved it. Also this has no beta so please forgive any typos.


End file.
